The present invention relates to metallic seals for sealing between first and second tubular members. It is conventional to use O-rings for the sealing means between male and female telescoping tubular members. Conversion to a metallic O-rings has been hampered because of the scuffing that occurs during the telescoping assembly. The scuffing of the seal surface has been a cause of failure and has allowed leakage across the sealing contact points.
The present invention relates to metallic seal system having a U-shaped cross-section for providing a large force for sealing the legs of the metallic seal against first and second coacting telescoping members while at the same time protecting the seal areas when assembling the telescoping connection.